¿CUAL FUE MI ERROR?
by SomebodyToLoveAchele
Summary: Kaname cambia Zero por Yuuki, Zero se entera de su traición y en su corazón se instala el odio, tiempo después Kaname se arrepiente y trata de volver a su lado, pero Zero sera capaz de perdonarlo...
1. Chapter 1

¿CUAL FUE MI ERROR?

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

***BIENVENIDOS***

**E****stoy muy emocionada por este fic, es el primero que publico, así que les pido que sean paciente con esta principiante del YAOI.**

**Posiblemente haga lemmom *q***

**PD: Los personajes no me pertenecen (Por desgracia), son propiedad de HINO-SENSEI**

**EPILOGO**

**POV Zero**

La casa está vacía como mi interior, cada rincón sigue cubierto de polvo, por las noches me siento caer en medio de un abismo imaginario y tú permaneces presente e invisible a la vez. Lo único que me quedo de ti es… una carta y tu aroma. Me recuesto sobre la alfombra y enciendo la calefacción esperando tu llegada…te fuiste de mi lado hace meses… lo que no entiendo es el porqué de tu partida… cierro mis ojos pero los abro al sentirte… estas parado frente a mí con tu ingrata sonrisa… me acaricias… tu tacto no es el de siempre te veo tan distante pero a la vez tan cercano, mi corazón se inquieta y una voz repite en mi lo que no quiero oír, te bese pero no me correspondiste… me apartaste… tus ojos reflejaban insensibilidad y dijiste:

_Zero… durante el tiempo que estuve ausente, me reencontré con alguien

Me acerqué y percibí una loción femenina impregnada en tus ropas:

_ ¿La amas? ¿La amas sí o no?

Las palabras salieron sin mi permiso...

_ Eso creo…

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer… mi corazón empezó a romperse lentamente… caí de rodillas lo mire fijamente y le dije casi en un susurro:

_ ¿Por qué me haces eso… o es que te he fallado?

Depósito un beso cargado de hipocresía en mis labios y susurro:

_ Se feliz... Zero

**TO BE CONTINUE… **

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+.+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+.+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

**_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx DIALOGOS**

**-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- NARRACION ENTRE LINEAS**

**(Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx) PENSAMIENTOS**

***xxxxxxxxxxxxxx* INTERRUPCION DE LA AUTORA**

_**Tratare de hacer más largos los capítulos… Gracias por leer y… ¡DEJEN REWIERS!**_

_**REWIERS = OXIGENO**_

_**PD: Espero sus críticas y solo les pido que sean constructivas, ¡No destruyan mi autoestima! TT 0 TT**_


	2. Chapter 2 El comienzo del fin

**¿Cuál fue mi error?**

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

***BIENVENIDOS***

**E****stoy muy emocionada por este fic, es el primero que publico, así que les pido que sean paciente con esta principiante del YAOI. **

**PD: Los personajes no me pertenecen (Por desgracia), son propiedad de HINO-SENSEI**

**Capítulo 1: El comienzo del fin **

**POV ****Zero**

Me desperté sobresaltado… Kaname estaba frente mío:

_ Kana- kun…-susurré mientras me encontraba mirando donde yacía. Esperé unos segundos, pero no recibí respuesta.

_Kaname…despierta…-estiré mi mano y comencé a agitarlo, tratando de despertarlo.

_ ¿Qué sucede?-dijo al abrir los ojos y observarme por unos segundos.

_Tuve una pesadilla-susurré

_ ¿Qué clase de pesadilla?-preguntó él

_Soñé que…bueno…tú...tú me…tu…me abandonabas y que te ibas con alguien más.

_Oh amado mío-sentí un par de manos posarse en mi rostro- Eso fue nada más que un mal sueño, eso nunca va a pasar.

_ ¿Y cómo estas tan seguro?

_Lo sé porque yo nunca te dejaría solo. Yo soy tu novio y debo cuidar de ti siempre, eres todo para mí.

_A pesar de que mi carácter no sea el más amable- con un puchero- y que sea algo aniñado

_Así es mi amado cazador…

Sentí como me sonrojaba y lo envolví en un abrazo.

_De acuerdo, es hora de dormir-dijo el mientras se recostaba- y creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo

_ Si, tienes razón

Y susurro cerca de mi oído:

_Siempre cuidaré de ti, mi amado Zero-rin

Sabiendo que el cuidaría de mi por siempre, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de su amor y calor.

Desperté y me sobresalte al no sentirlo, lo busque por toda la casa, hasta que encontré una carta en el refrigerador…

_**ZERO:**_

_**Lamento no habértelo informado pero pocos minutos después recibí una llamada del consejo vampírico, no entiendo para que desean verme… tengo el presentimiento que tardare en volver… pero no dudes que yo TE AMO… Creo que me desvié… estaré de regreso pronto **_

_**K**__**.K**_

Mi corazón se oprimió, su carta hizo que mi sueño se repitiera, pasaron días… semanas y justo cuando había perdido las esperanzas… el apareció. Su sonrisa estaba cargada de dulzura, me acerque, poso sus labios sobre los míos… el beso fue tan demandante que me dejo sin aire, sonreí y acaricie su rostro.

**POV KANAME**

Lo deposite en la cama y me cerní sobre él, ya sin la voluntad de detenerme

_No soy capaz de negarme a nada… sobre todo cuando te sonrojas de ese modo– murmure lentamente junto a su oído.

Bese su cuello.

_Solo promete, que estaremos juntos por la eternidad– terminó en un susurro suplicante.

Tomo mi rostro y lo acarició con sus manos, me besó lentamente en los labios, mientras me atraía hacía él.

_Te lo prometo-dije en un susurro

Eran las dos de la madrugada, recogí mis ropas e hice mis maletas, le escribí la primera y quizás la última carta que él recibiría de mí por los próximos meses, yo tendría que regresar a la casa de mis padres. Después de todo él es hijo de una de las familias más importantes de la asociación de cazadores… Deposite un beso sobre su frente, le oí susurran mi nombre en sueños… cogí las llaves del auto y me fui con una sonrisa en los labios…

**TO BE CONTINUE… **

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+.+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+.+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

_**¿Las cosas seguirán de bien entre ambos…? Wuajajajajajaja *intento de risa malvada***_

_**Tratare de hacer más largos los capítulos… Gracias por leer y… ¡DEJEN REWIERS!**_

_**REWIERS = OXIGENO**_

_**PD: Espero sus críticas y solo les pido que sean constructivas, ¡No destruyan mi autoestima! TT 0 TT y acepto sugerencias…**_


	3. Chapter 3 Una loca familia y recuerdos

**¿CUAL FUE MI ERROR?**

***BIENVENIDOS***

**E****stoy muy emocionada por este fic, es el primero que publico, así que les pido que sean paciente con esta principiante del YAOI. **

**PD: Los personajes no me pertenecen (Por desgracia), son propiedad de HINO-SENSEI… **

**Capítulo 3: Una loca familia y recuerdos**

**POV Zero**

Kaname tardaría en regresar, así que decidí visitar a mi familia sin previo aviso. Mi madre me recibio con sus habituales lloriqueos, para evitar que me marchara:

_ ¡Zerito, hijo mío porque eres tan cruel con tu madre! T.T

_ También me da gusto verte mamá Shizuca

_ ¡Buuuu! Mi hijo no me quiere y por eso se niega a llamarme por mi nombre falso

_ Cuanto tiempo sin vernos mamá Akira

_ ¡Yupi! Mi hijo ha vuelto a quererme, ahora vamos a saludar a tu padre

A jalones me introdujo en el interior de esa rustica cabaña ubicada en medio de la nada. Mí adorado progenitor me recibió con un abrazo y dijo:

_Bienvenido de nuevo, Zero

_Eh... Hola papá

_ ¡Buuuu! Mi hijo prodigo ha vuelto... (T.T) ¡Los dioses han escuchado mi ruego! (*.*)¥

_ Uhm... ¿Dónde está Ichiru?

_Entrenando con Yagari

_ Ya veo... si lle...

Mi querida madre intervino:

_ Zerito, te quedas a almorzar

_ Creo

_ ¡Como que eso creo! (- . -) *mirada estilo Unohana- taicho*

_ ¡Claro que me quedo a almorzar! (O.O)U

_ Jeje...- se asoma por la ventana- ¡Zerito tu gemelo ya está de regreso!

_ Mamita querida de mi corazón *nótese el sarcasmo* sabes que somos mellizos

_ No es cierto

_ Si lo es, porque si lo fuéramos uno de los dos sería débil a causa de la tan renombrada maldición de los gemelos... además tengo suerte de tener una marca de nacimiento en forma de rosa

_ Marca que yo no poseo- dijo una voz

Me giré inmediatamente:

_ ¿Ichiru?

_Si soy yo ;)

_Por poco y no te reconozco... desde cuando llevas el cabello largo

_Desde hace dos años

_Deberías recortarlo un poco ya que así pareces chica

_ ¿En serio? O.O Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo oni-san *.-

Tras un almuerzo "tranquilo" ,llegó la hora de regresar al departamento que compartía con Kaname.

_La comida estuvo deliciosa... pero ya debo marcharme

_ ¿Tan pronto? 0.0 - unísono

_Si

_ ¡Buuuuu! Mi hijo se quiere ir otra vez

_Padre ya no soy un niño tengo diecisiete años

_ Dieciséis y medio

_ No me ayudes Ichiru

_Zerito sé que no te voy a hacer cambiar de opinión, pero antes de que te vayas Ichiru y yo tenemos que hablar contigo sobre algo de suma importancia.

_Soy todo oídos

_Mi padre nos ha localizado... hace un buen tiempo que siento que nos vigilan y que mi sello se debilita...

_Eso quiere decir que...

_Así es tú y tu hermano están acercándose a su despertar vampírico como sangre puras...

_Entonces el abuelo tratará de usar nuestro poder para su beneficio...

_Si y considerando que poseen la sangre de la primera familia de cazadores... su poder es igual o mayor al de un Kuran - dijo mi padre

Eso me dejo impactado...

_Además cabe la posibilidad de que tu abuelo decida acabar con nosotros para tener el camino libre.

_ Vaya... sí que mi familia es interesante (n.n)- dijo Ichiru

_Hay alguna forma de dormir parte de ese poder, y pasar desapercibidos ante el consejo vampírico y la sociedad de cazadores.

_Si pero... no sé si sus cuerpos soportarían esos sellos

_ ¿Sellos?

_Duermen el poder…Son físicos... que pueden ser fabricados con el objeto más preciado de su portador.

_Madre tú podrías fabricarlos...

_ Pero cuál es su objeto más preciado

_Toma- estire mi mano- es mi esclava

_ ¿Tu esclava?... ¡Oh mi Zerito aprecia mi regalo! - exclamo mi madre (*o*)

_Si... pero no es por eso...

**FLASH BACK**

Caminaba de regreso a casa después de una reunión en la asociación, ya estaba en medio del bosque, me sentía enfadado con mi madre por obligarme a usar esa estúpida cruz, en eso alguien me toca el hombro:

_Disculpa, pero creo que esto te pertenece...

Me gire para ver quién era el dueño de esa voz tan profunda, sedosa y varonil. Estaba atónito, un pura sangre… instantáneamente sentí como mi rostro enrojecía a tal punto que parecía un jitomate, por vergüenza y para proteger el orgullo de mi familia saque mi arma y con un insulto dije:

_ ¡No toques eso con tus sucias manos sanguijuela! (0/0)

En vez de responderme soltó una risita que retumbo en mis oídos como cascabeles, cuando paro de reírse me miro con una chispa de alegría pintada en su mirar y dijo:

_Toma… apura que yo no muerdo

_Sanguijuela estúpido

_Por cierto mi nombre es Kaname

_ …

_Es descortés no responder ¿Lo sabías?

_ Yo me llamo Zero

_Uhm… es un nombre que calza a la perfección con tu carácter*nótese el sarcasmo*

_Cállate murcielaguito

_Hueles bien

_Mantente chitón

_ ¿Chitón?

_En silencio… idiota

_Tu casa está cerca

_ Si

El cielo empezó a nublarse, ese era un claro signo de que llovería pronto y al parecer parecía perdido ya vi que solo sabía seguirme, una vez que estuve frente a mi hogar le dije:

_ Si deseas puedes pasar la noche aquí, al parecer va a llover y…

_ ¿No les molestara a tus padres?

_ No están en casa

_Bueno… si insistes- dijo mientras ingresaba a mi humilde hogar

_**Y así fue como comenzó nuestra relación… **_

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Sentí un flash, parpadee confuso y vi a mi hermano con molestia mientras mi madre sufría de un sangrado nasal…

**TO BE CONTINUE… **

**+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+.+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+.+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+**

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_

_**Aquí Shizuca san es la oka-san de Zerito… ^3^**_

_**Tratare de hacer más largos los capítulos… Este me quedo muy chiquito …Gracias por leer y… ¡DEJEN REWIERS!**_

_**Ayer revise mi cuenta y no encontré ni uno, es tan desmotivante (SNIF!)**_

_**REWIERS = OXIGENO**_

_**PD: Espero sus críticas y solo les pido que sean constructivas, ¡No destruyan mi autoestima! TT 0 TT**_


End file.
